


Of Trials and Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex.  Best summary ever, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trials and Trust

N felt justified in examining the commotion from upstairs. After all, being roused from his nap by moaning and a strange thud from upstairs lead him to believe something was wrong at once. Perhaps there was a fight, or a burglar had broken in. N felt it was his duty to keep Hilbert safe, even if the other boy was more than capable on his own. Things were simply safer in twos. 

As he approached the door of Hilbert’s room he noticed something odd. The door was cracked open, so Hilbert definitely wasn’t alone. He preferred to keep it shut whenever he was alone. He enjoyed his privacy whenever he could get it, which perhaps was no longer as frequent as he would have liked it. Also, the closer N approached the door, the easier it was to identify the voices. One of them was female. More specifically, the voice of Hilda, a girl who seemed to be of some relation to Hilbert. If N didn’t know any better he would say that they were twins, or perhaps he really didn’t know any better. It never occurred to him to ask. As far as he was concerned Hilda was just like Bianca, a girl Hilbert happened to know and be friends with. The similarities in their names may or may not have been coincidental. 

The sight he beheld once he reached the door was nothing short of unnerving. Hilda was straddling his thighs and toying with his nipples beneath his black shirt, sucking on his cheeks and lips and neck as thoroughly as she could. Hilbert was not only receptive, but seemed to be melting into her touch. It was a rather strange way to think of it, but it was the only word that seemed to fit. The beam from the table lamp reflected off of fresh sweat lining his forehead and brow. His eyes were closed, his lips wet and parted and ready for more attention. N caught himself licking his own. He also noticed that his body was suddenly burning. 

Obviously he wasn’t needed here, so the next best thing he could do was run outside and get some fresh air. That is, if he had such luck. Hilbert took just that moment to open his eyes and gasp hard into Hilda’s mouth as he’d spotted N in the doorway. If it were possible for the human face to turn anymore red than his friend’s was at the moment, N doubted he would ever know. What he didn’t doubt was that his own couldn’t have been that far off. 

The only one who didn’t seem to appear caught, or ever remotely embarrassed, was Hilda. In fact, when she turned to face N she had a smile of all things planted on her lips, and suddenly she was all he could look at. Though his encounters with her were few since he had settled down with Hilbert and mother, how had it been only now that he really noticed just how beautiful she was? Every bit of her was curved: that chest, those hips, those lips, which refused to break that smile. A smile that said a real treat had been dropped at her doorstep. 

“Don’t be shy,” she said, grabbing N’s hand and dragging him in. He suddenly felt as parched as he was hot, and cornered once Hilda leaned back into the door until it was locked and shut. “You’re only a little late to the party.” 

“So that’s why you left it open,” said Hilbert, burying his face in his palm. He did mention at some point that Hilda was both bold and prone to mischief. N wasn’t sure what she had in mind at the moment, though he was sure of one thing. She filled out her pants just as well as Hilbert did. N didn’t often find himself engaged in human... assets, or beauty, but he did find that sometimes he just couldn’t help it. Hilbert was especially nice to look at. He was reserved, definitely on the quiet side, but once engaged in battle N found his passion and fervor just as attractive as his pokemon’s. In fact, it had shown once more while Hilda and Hilbert were engaged in feisty foreplay. Had N really incited such feelings in his rival at some point? 

“You gonna stand there gawking all day, or are you gonna join us?” said Hilda, tapping her foot against the floor. If N’s vocal chords weren’t all shriveled up he may have graced that with a response. He found half a glass of water on the end table and swallowed down the whole thing, not really caring whose it was. It was the only way he was going to find his words again. 

“You shouldn’t force him, Hilda,” said Hilbert, apologies written all over his face. N wanted to tell him that it was okay. He was the one who had been peeping anyway, even if it was unintentional. “We didn’t... I mean, it’s not like we even... “

“It’s all right,” said N, swiping Hilbert’s attention from the floor to his eyes. Those big, brown eyes trembled with apprehension, as well as something else entirely. It was unlike anything N had ever seen in any pair of eyes, be they human or pokemon. N found himself wanting to plant kisses on those eyelashes, as well as every faint freckle sprayed across his nose and cheeks, all the way down to those lips that looked wet and delicious and in need of attention. “May I?” 

N motioned his hand toward Hilbert’s lap, and the younger man nodded once. He straddled Hilbert’s thighs as Hilda did earlier, and drew the lips he so craved into his own. Heat erupted on every inch of his body, most notably his cock, which was pressed just the slightest bit against Hilbert’s. All he had to do was buck his hips forward, and the boy beneath him gasped into their kiss, deepening it with their tongues and groans. So this was what it was like to kiss another person. It was deep, and messy, and hot, but somehow N found that he enjoyed it a lot. He supposed he was good at it too, if the fervor Hilbert returned his affections with were any indication. 

Embraced by heat they had almost forgotten about Hilda, who had crawled beside them on the bed. N wondered if he should now be doing the same with her. There were no complaints when he crawled off of Hilbert’s lap and on to hers, straddling it in exactly the same way. This wasn’t as easy, seeing as she was shorter, albeit a lot less shy. She shoved her fingers into his bangs and drew his head down into a much harder, much faster kiss. Somehow he was under the impression that ladies would be a lot softer, and gentler. Her lips were smaller, more puckered, and not quite as comfortable against his as Hilbert’s were. 

To make up for it, she placed his hands onto her breasts, and he instantly became a fan. He squeezed, squished, and rolled them around in his hands, even stimulating one of her nipples into hardness. He found himself oddly fascinated by it, so ran his thin fingers against the soft one until it hardened. She giggled and peeled off her shirt, bare from the waist up and running her fingers beneath N’s shirt. 

“We won’t be needing clothes for any of this. You, too, Hilbert.” 

“R-right,” said Hilbert, apparently as transfixed with Hilda’s amazing breasts as N was. N found himself unwilling to part with them, but she needed him off her lap if she was to remove the remainder of her clothing. The only time in his life N had ever recalled being nude before another human being was when his attendants bathed and dressed him. This was completely different, though. The two most beautiful people he had ever laid eyes on peeled the fabric away from their bodies until there was nothing left, and N found that all he could do was watch and admire. Hilda raised a brow at him, inspiring him to lose the shirt. Hilbert sat back down, hugging himself as he stared at the floor. His shyness was so endearing that N found it simply impossible to leave him alone before Hilda in his, well, exposure. 

N shed himself of everything below the belt, cupped Hilbert’s cheek in his hand, and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you.” 

“For what?!” Hilbert stammered. 

“For sharing all that you hold dear with me.” He smiled down at Hilda as she clutched his arm in hers. 

“How romantic,” said Hilda, pressing a cold tube of something against N’s spine that made him flinch. He turned around to see what it was and she dropped it in his hand. It was a product called water-based lubricant, which to his vague understanding made sex for women easier. However, that would not be his intended purpose for the evening, and his cheeks reddened once more when she explained what he was to do with it. 

“I-I don’t quite understand why you want me to do that, Miss Hilda, but I trust you.” 

“Oh, so it’s MISS Hilda now?” she said, looking entirely too pleased with herself. Hilbert cleared his throat and glared at her.

“Who says you get to call the shots?” said Hilbert, his smile betraying his tone. It was a clear indication to N that this wasn’t the first time the two of them had engaged in these activities, and it also wasn’t uncommon for Hilda to be the more headstrong of the two. 

“If I left it up to you two you’d both be blushing and fumbling all night. You’d never get to the good stuff without me around.” 

N found that he simply couldn’t disagree with that, and was grateful for the clear directions that she had given to him, even if he didn’t quite understand them.

“Y-you don’t know that!” said Hilbert, taking N’s arms into his hands and drawing him in for another of those heated kisses. This one was significantly less clumsy, yet nothing compared to the heat of bare flesh pressed to bare flesh. N’s cock was rock hard at last, and he would soon be in need of release. He had only ever used his own hand to do the deed, though understood that a human lover could do just as well. He hadn’t given much thought to it outside of his formal education, and he wasn’t at all sure of what two male lovers did with one another besides kiss, at least until he put two and two together in his mind. She wanted him to line his anus with lubricant so that Hilbert could have sexual intercourse with him. Yes, he recalled brief mentions of anal sex in his education, so that had to be it. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but again, he chose to trust Hilda and keep an open mind. So far this was all very exhilarating and new and wonderful to him. He leaned himself against the pillows and the head of the bed, spreading his long, pale legs far apart and sliding his fingers down as far as they would go. A few minor adjustments and this would work wonderfully. 

Hilbert was watching him with a most intense expression, which only made N’s body more tense with desire. How would it be when that beautiful man was inside of him? Would it be painful? He imagined so, but also imagined that he would be gentle and loving and do all that he could to ease that pain into pleasure. N slicked his fingers with a generous helping of lubricant and prepared himself, trying to take pleasure in what he was doing as well as what he was seeing.

Hilda took Hilbert’s cock into her pink little mouth and bobbed her head up and down, averting the male trainer’s gaze entirely. He threw his head back and gasped and she lapped and blew the head of his stiff, red cock, and N imagined for just a moment that it was his own cock receiving that treatment and moaned. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. 

By the time N managed to comfortably get two fingers in knuckle deep Hilda pulled away from Hilbert’s cock, declaring that he had to be the last to come. The poor guy looked like he was teetering over the edge as is, and very much like he wanted to protest. Though sympathetic, N found himself wanting to feel that red, pulsating cock inside of him just once, if only to satisfy his curiosity. Hilda laid down on her back, instructing N to put himself directly above her. He was to place himself inside of her as Hilbert penetrated him simultaneously. She drew him in for a kiss, this one far more gentle than the first. He found himself preferring the softer kiss, though had no complaints about the treatment she gave to his neck and nipples as he slid his cock into her vagina. 

It was very hot and very wet, much like he had imagined her mouth moments ago. Not moments later did Hilbert come up behind him, sliding his own cock into N’s backside. It was... uncomfortable, though not enough to make himself go limp within Hilda. She was just so stunning and soft and squishy. He took her breast into his mouth and sucked while rocking in and out of her tentatively, trying to work on some kind of rhythm with Hilbert. He wished he could see Hilbert, but this position did not lend at all well to it. He hoped that next time it was Hilbert’s charming face within his vision. Perhaps there was a way he could see them both. They would figure out a way. 

Despite being unseen, he could feel the passion of the other boy behind him. N didn’t know how sensitive his spine could be until it was met with a rain of small kisses. He cried out in pleasure. He knew Hilbert was special, though N was certain that he had loved the boy dearly now. In this evening of guided bliss he found himself growing to love Hilda as well, wondering if she would give him the chance to meet and speak with her pokemon. He suspected that she made them just as happy as Hilbert made his. They were the absolute delight of his world, and being part of theirs made him so happy he had to hold back his tears. When he cried Hilbert felt guilty, and the only thing N wanted him to feel was pleasure and love. 

Their rhythm had found synch, and Hilda was bucking into him and rubbing her clitoris frantically, as though this were some sort of race. She smiled up at N, and he could feel the ripples of her orgasm throbbing against his eager cock. He followed soon after, much to Hilbert’s relief, who pressed one final time and spilled into him like his life depended on it. The three of them laid in a panting heap momentarily, Hilbert’s arms wrapped tightly around N as he breathed into his shoulder blades and removed himself from N. N placed himself beside Hilda and wrapped his fingers in hers, smiling as though to thank her for the most precious thing he had ever received in his life. 

END


End file.
